Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical image lens assembly and an image capturing device with a compact size applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of compact electronic devices, corresponding image capturing devices installed are also required to be miniaturized. However, the conventional optical image lens assembly provides a large field of view with the greater total track length or back focal length, even the excessive size, so that the demand of a compact size cannot be satisfied, and it is also hard to utilize a recent trend of image sensors (which have higher sensitivity, and can match with optical image lens assemblies with shorter back focal length etc.).